fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan-184 Nikolai
Spartan-184 Nikolai Bodrovski was the heavy arms & demolitions expert of Phantom Team. He was renowned for his ability to make militias do disappear. History Early Life Nikolai Bodrovski was a child when he was saved from a crashed D77-TC Pelican in the North Pacific by RazbityeStala Officer Mercer Wilson, but of his parents died right in front of him. Before his mother died, she told him to 'Live. Fight.' This incident devastated him for years to come. Having nightmares about the incident almost every day. Their was was no rescue operations due to the UNSC crash D77-TC Pelican wasn't registered in the system. RazbityeStala Officer Wilson had search for any living relatives of the child but there were no but there was no name of passenger 'Nikolai' or records of any source. No family, no home, and no friends. Wilson decided to take the child in, they traveled far into the eastern area to a remote location, there was the RazbityeStala a group of outcast soldiers fighting against the UNSC for their own reasons. At the age of four he was taken in a training program for child soldiers known as 'Shtyk' in english it means bayonet. At the age of 8 he was trained to be an assassin and was deployed to the deserts of Afghanistan to intercept a local Resistance fighting organization group that has been interfering with RazbityeStala plans and assassinate the resistance leader. The assassination had failed and the leader of the Resistance group Marvic has taken him him in the Resistance army against the invading RazbityeStala forces. He learned the use of small arms and basic survival techniques during this time as a guerrilla fighter. Raised as a Guerrilla fighter became a skilled solider. During the time, the RazbityeStala have grew in magnitude, have advanced technology, and fresh new successful armor. They have invaded the camp killed almost everyone and captured Nikolai, there he was reunited with RazbityeStala Officer Mercer Wilson. Eventually he has decided to desert the RazbityeStala forces, taking Nikolai giving him special RazbityeStala training learning Russian in the process. He becomes a mercenary, eventually escaping the country with Mercer However, they were separated afterwards in Cambodia He built a solid reputation as a soldier during this period, gaining a group of friends. He spent five years as a soldier for hire, further building his combat and survival skills. UNSC Recruitment Years of being a mercenary he was tossed around the world, whenever there was a fight Nikolai was there. Eventually the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) had contacted him. Interested in his skill set and his time with RazbityeStala. They wanted to offer him a place in the military. At first, he declined their offer before they could offer him anything else. He after a few months have passed, he grew tired of fighting in losing battles. He agree to join up with the UNSC and was sent to an training camp. Being trained for almost all of his life he excelled through the training courses easily. He soon graduated from the training camp and now was given the rank of Private in the UNSC. He was stationed at Hamburg, Germany base Stalingard. Spartan Training Spartan-184 Mission 01: Rescue The Hostage Mission 19: Eliminate All Forces Phantom Team Recovery 2 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Human Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Halo Universe Category:Male